


Family is Complicated[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Crack, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: After visiting Winston last Christmas, it's only fair that they go to Ireland to visit Emily's Aunt.The problem is that Aunt Moira is already familiar with Tracer, and it's hard to say she approves...





	Family is Complicated[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family is Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623992) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



> Thanks to bzarcher for allowing me to record their fic!

Length: 04:55 [2.52 MB]

Download or Streamvia Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DkR4ApEBWrU92F0yKDuuP-qwJvZQI_zn)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [The Ramones - We're a happy family](https://youtu.be/ZQlM59sDJVo)


End file.
